Not expecting to wake up in my best friends bed
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: Sasuke Lemon Request Oc x Sasuke This is the one thing in life I wasn’t expecting… To Wake up in the same bed as my best friend… did I forget to mention we were both naked…?


**Not Expecting to Wake up in my best friends Bed**

**Sorry Hima, if Your character isn't like your story, I haven't read your story to see much of what Hima was like, so I hope you don't mind… and as usual Sasuke is the real seductive type I just like writing him like that **

**||For HimaRules||**

**||Sasuke Lemon||**

_This is the one thing in life I wasn't expecting… To Wake up in the same bed as my best friend… did I forget to mention we were both naked…?_

**In The Distant Past…**

As Usual Hima always visited Sasuke in the afternoon, normally with Naruto (then he runs off) but today Naruto was sick, so she went alone.

_Knock…_

_Knock…_

_Knock…_

"Hey Sasuke, Open The Door!!!" Hima shouted.

_No Answer…_

Hima growled, and had to pick the lock with her bobby pin. When she opened the door, she found a naked Sasuke (well he had a towel covering his waist and lower… but still its close enough to being naked…).

Hima flushed Red, and couldn't stop staring.

"You know you could wait" Sasuke sighed, still not noticing he was only in a towel and Hima was staring at some certain places of his body.

"S-Sasuk-ke – K-kun… You-rr I-in a towel!" Half screamed Hima, in a shy and stuttering manner.

"Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked walking towards her.

Being the tough girl Hima was she shook her head. "N-No, N-not really …"

"Are you sure?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"S-sasuke- Kun… w-what are you doing?"

Sasuke chuckled in Hima's ear, causing her to shiver, and send small pleasure pulse through her body.

"How about we take this upstairs? I'm glad Naruto didn't come with you today" Sasuke smirked, sucking her neck lightly, and rubbing his hands on her waist.

"W-we c-can't do this Sasuke!" Hima half yelled.

"And why not?" He asked seductively, nuzzling her neck now.

Hima didn't answer. She didn't know what to say, her body and heart ached for him, but her mind was saying logical reasons not to do this.

_2 against 1 HAH! YOU LOSE LOGIC!_

"Come with me…" Sasuke purred.

Hima's body moved by it self and followed Sasuke to the room.

Sasuke pushed Hima onto the bed slowly, as he kissed her passionately, causing Hima to jump slightly, in surprise.

Sasuke slipped off Hima's jeans down, and then off with her top. He smirked at her choice of lingerie.

It was light blue, and suited her perfectly. Then Sasuke's towel was thrown onto the floor, and his manhood was resting, and rubbing against her thighs.

Sasuke started to leave trails of butterfly kisses down Hima's body. Before whispering to her to turn around, so he could unclip her bra.

Hima moaned accidently as he started to suck on one of her breasts. The pleasurable feeling pulsed through her body with every touch.

Sasuke groped her breasts as he started to kiss Hima on the lips. Their bodies pressing against each other, and Sasuke started to play around Hima's nipple. Her breasts started to go hard every time he touched and played around with it.

Hima's back arched up as she felt his hard, and slightly already erected manhood rub against her thighs.

Hima's hand went down, and had a firm hold of Sasuke's slightly erected manhood, rubbing it slowly, causing Sasuke to groan/Moan.

"Stop teasing me…" Now that was a groan, he wanted more than just a gentle rub, he wanted to have himself inside of her already. The hormones were high, and heat was already coming off their body.

Her hands rubbed faster and she felt his little friends spurt out, but not a lot, just a bit. She went lower to his manhood, and licked off the cum **(Don't you just love that word? Its part of my daily vocabulary, seriously…) **that was still on it. Sasuke moaned, holding her head, as she continued to lick it off.

"More…" Sasuke moaned.

She did as she was told, and put his manhood in her mouth, sucking it rough and fast, bobbing her head each time. **(I didn't really like using that word bobbing… always sounded weird… meh, I'll just add it in)** Sasuke gripped onto her head tighter, as he felt himself about to erect again.

When she finished, she lightly kissed his manhood.

"You… are… so good…" Sasuke moaned. "You sure you're inexperienced?" **(-Cough- How would I know, I'm just the writer, and once again I'm drinking another type of Iced tea, too bad today isn't lemon tea, its Peach Tea! Chyeah I love peachy drinks, though… Lychee drinks are much more better, ooh and don't forget Lemon Iced Tea… enough about drinks on with the story)**

"Maybe, Or I'm just that good for a newbie" She replied seductively.

Sasuke pushed Hima back down onto the bed, and kissed her passionately. Their bodies were grinding against each other, as Sasuke deepened the kiss, adding his tongue into her mouth.

"mmm…" Hima moaned as Sasuke started to finger her. His finger played around in her insides, he shoved it in and out, hard, and fast. Hima continued to moan even more, she felt ecstasy pulse through her body.

When Sasuke pulled out his fingers, Hima pouted as she felt empty.

Sasuke smirked, and replaced the fingers with his manhood, causing Hima to whimper, as this was her first time, and it hurt a bit.

"Shh… It will be better once we get comfy, and used to it" Sasuke cooed in Hima's ear.

And just like Sasuke said, it did get better, at first he went in and out gently, but once he saw Hima's expression change from being hurt, into a wanting expression he started to thrust in harder, and faster. And at the times he hit Hima in the right spot, she screamed his name in pleasure. Hima gripped Sasuke's already sweating back tighter, and moaned his name louder whenever he started to fasten his pace. After reaching their climax, they were already sweaty and panting. The bed sheets were slightly damp from when Hima started to get wet, which was mixed with Sasuke's slightly sticky cum. They both fell asleep , with Sasuke's arms around Hima's waist, and Hima's arms around Sasuke's neck.

Both of them ended up sleeping in the next day.

When Hima woke up, she felt something around her waist.

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke, naked, and as she remembered what happened betweened them, she blushed all shades of red.

"S-Sasuke-Kun, I-I have to go, N-naruto will be worried" Hima shyed away, trying to not look at his naked body.

Sasuke only responded in a groan, and tightened his embrace on Hima. "Let the others think what they want, I don't care, I'm not going to let you go"

"Fine," Hima gave in, and pulled the cover over them.

"Good girl" Sasuke grinned with his eyes still closed and kissed Hima on the lips, and also making Hima's naked body press against his. "mmm… I'm enjoying this" He smirked.

Hima playfully glared, and couldn't help but enjoy it too…

**A/N:**

**YAY another Request finished! I got still 7 more requests to go! TwT I think I'll be able to finish it all by at least the end of the month… or maybe it will be longer, depending if I have any Ideas or not.**

**Hope you liked it, Review, Rate!**

**Also I won't be taking any more requests! Sorry! For Now Anyway, I want to get all the others done first! And My Lemon war will be starting soon!!! Bwahahah My Editor (for PS:AISHITERU) will be going down! (I bet she's going to do SasuSaku…)**


End file.
